


Lo que Sammy es

by Obsscure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Colorbar, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Gen, Gen Fic, Gift
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Sammy, ese grandote de los pucheros. Cuatro gráficos, cuatro facetas de este chico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que Sammy es

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angie1107](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angie1107), [denisitap](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=denisitap).



> Para Angie (11/Ene/11) y Denisse (10/Ene/11) por sus respectivos cumpleaños. Mis amores livejournaleros se merecen el mundo. Yo sólo tengo esto.

  


01\. 

02\. 

03\. 

04\. 

~▣~


End file.
